


The Job (Ziam)

by ZeeLovesLi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeLovesLi/pseuds/ZeeLovesLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why does my boss have to be so hot?” Zayn asked his best friend Harry. </p><p>“Gosh Zayn, get over it mate! You’re acting ridiculous” </p><p>“Hey, if you saw him, you would definitely see where I’m coming from”</p><p>“Act professional Zayn. You really need this job remember?” </p><p>Zayn rolled his eyes, “It just had to be my boss didn’t it…” he muttered under his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice! Since my OTP is Ziam, I just knew it had to be my first! And this is only the first chapter so I hope you like it!
> 
> Please don't forget to let me know if you want me to continue because I love writing and would love to continue :) 
> 
> Thanks,  
> G

“Harreehh, are you sure I look okay?" Zayn asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

Saying Zayn was nervous was an understatement. He felt as if he was about to cry, throw up and crawl into a ball all at the same time. It was clear he was scared, scared out of his mind. He would be getting a real job and as far as he remembered, the only reason he moved from Bradford to Wolverhampton was to prove to his parents that he was more than just a ‘bad boy’. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “For the thousandth time Zayn, you look great.”

Zayn was wearing black skinnies with a light blue short sleeved button up shirt, which was buttoned up straight to the top. 

“You’re lying.” Zayn said turning around in front on the full length mirror checking himself out for the thousandth time. 

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” Harry said standing up to leave Zayn’s room. 

“No wait!” Zayn called out still looking at himself in the mirror. 

Harry let out a groan. “What is it now Malik?” 

“Be honest, do I look okay?” Zayn asked, again. 

“Bye Zayn.” Harry said, actually leaving the room and shutting the door. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, a sigh leaving his mouth afterwards. 

He looked at himself one last time, spinning around completely in order to get a good look at all his angles. He had his hair in a quiff today. He only really styled his hair for special occasions. Otherwise, he never really gave a crap about how his hair looked, mostly cause it never needed to be styled for it to look good. But he was going to a job interview, so he had to look his absolute best. He looked for his phone on the bed and picked it up, quickly shoving it in his front pocket. He glanced at his watch, panic suddenly setting in. Without any further delay he slammed his door shut and ran down the stairs saying a quick goodbye to Harry. Zayn was barely 10 feet from his front door when he heard his name being called out. He turned to find Harry standing on his front door with a pair of white converse. 

“You forgot these you dumbass.” Harry laughed as he walked towards Zayn. 

Zayn looked at his feet realizing he was only wearing socks. “Oh crap! Thanks Hazza, I guess the nerves got the best of me.” 

“It’s alright mate. Good luck, I know you’ll get the job.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun with Louis” Zayn said as he headed towards his car. 

He got out his car keys and got in his car trying not to think too much about his interview. Zayn started up his car and headed towards his own grave aka his job interview. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zayn could not help his tension filled and bouncy legs from going up and down as he bit his nails nervously. He was waiting in the waiting room almost ready to meet his future boss. Key word: ALMOST. Suddenly, he saw a woman enter the room holding a clipboard, a pencil in hand. She was wearing a long tight dark blue skirt with a white blouse along with black heels. She had brown hair, which she had pulled up in a messy bun, a few strands hanging out. She brought the pen down to the clipboard, trailing down the paper. 

“Zayn? Zayn Malik?” She looked up making eye contact with Zayn.

“Um yeah, here,” he said standing up. 

“Hi, I’m Sophia. Mr. Payne’s secretary. You have an interview with him I believe?” she asked him, raising her eyebrow.

Zayn had no idea who "Mr. Payne" was. Great, he didn't even bother looking at his interviewer's name. 

“Yeah… I think so?” it came out like more like a question than intended. 

She rolled her eyes in frustration and told him to follow her. ‘Well she seems pleasant’ Zayn thought to himself. Note the sarcasm. She walked in front of him, leading him down a corridor full of magazine covers and all sorts of media articles doing across the walls. Zayn looked back a forth admiring the pieces of work. Since Zayn was not paying much attention, he didn’t know the secretary in front of him stopped, thus walking right into her back. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I should’ve looked where I was going,” Zayn immideately apologized. 

“Damn right you should've!” she scoffed giving him the death glare. 

Well she wasn’t one of the nicest people but Zayn really needed this job do he kept his mouth shut.

“Mr. Payne’s office is right down this corridor.” She said passing down another corridor. 

They stopped again in front of two glass doors. Zayn made sure he looked straight ahead instead of the walls, as he didn’t want to bump into her like last time. Zayn peeked over the woman’s shoulder to get a glimpse at his future boss. His body was facing the other way so he (Zayn) couldn’t really see his face. 

She opened the door and turned back to look at Zayn.

“Wait here.” She said without waiting for a response, she went in closing the door in Zayn’s face. 

Zayn simply nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

The guy didn’t turn around, only nodded while talking to the lady. 

She emerged back out a few minutes later, shutting the door behind her. 

“You can go in now.” She said and walked off. 

Zayn did exactly what she said and opened the door. The door didn’t make any noise whatsoever. He felt a small gush of wind hit him, the door shutting. He wasn’t sure if ‘Mr. Payne’ knew he was in the room. Was he supposed to say anything or just stand there? 

Zayn cleared his throat loud enough for Mr. Payne to hear. “Umm…Hello?” his voice cracked. 

The man finally turned around and Zayn’s knees almost gave up when he did. Mr. Payne had such beautifully structured face: perfect jawline, perfect nose, perfect plump lips, which curved into a smile and most of all, his eyes. Oh god, they were absolutely breathtaking. They were the softest shade of brown, which did things to Zayn. 

Fuck, he’s hot. Is all Zayn could think at the moment. 

“You must be…” 

He leaned down, taking a few papers in his hands, examining them. 

He then took a pair of glasses and put them on the rim of his nose, squinting while reading the paper. 

Goddamn, he looked so attractive. 

“Mr. Malik? Zayn,” he asked, looking at Zayn, taking off his glasses. Jesus Christ Zayn thought. 

He pushed those inappropriate thoughts that were lingering at the back of his head out of his mind. This was a job opportunity and he needed it, and for that he had to act professional and serious. 

“Y-yeah that’s me.” Zayn smiled, his voice almost cracking. He was so nervous about the job at the beginning but now, his very hot boss made it even harder.  
Why does things like this happen only to me? Zayn thought

Mr. Payne smiled, and put his hand out in front for Zayn to shake. 

Zayn walked forward and shook Mr. Payne’s hand, ignoring the fact that he had butterflies in his stomach because of the contact. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Malik. I’m Liam but here I go by Mr. Payne.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine Mr. Payne, I’m Zayn.” Zayn didn’t know how be said that without sounding like a complete creep. 

“Please,” Mr. Payne said gesturing towards the chair for Zayn to sit. 

Zayn took a seat and Mr. Payne sat down after Zayn did. 

“So, let’s get started shall we?” Mr. Payne asked as he looked at the papers on the table. 

Zayn was too focused on Mr. Payne’s features to even answer the question. He wondered how it felt like to have his lips on Mr. Payne- no, stop Zayn, you can’t be thinking that about your own future boss. Zayn thought. 

“Um… Mr. Malik?” he asked. 

Zayn was too busy looking at him to even bother listening to the man. 

“Oh um sorry I was ahh… thinking.” Zayn quickly said wanting to sound convincing but failing. 

“Anyway, tell me why you think you are qualified for this job.” Mr. Payne asked as he leaned back to his chair, his arms crossing his chest. 

“W-well um I-I have a deg-degree in p-publishing a-and I’ve al-always liked i-it.” Dammit, he was stuttering way too much. 

Gosh, his entire existence is making it so hard for me to concentrate.  
It’s gonna be a long interview. Zayn thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Since i'm receiving positives vibes from you guys, I decided to update! I apologize in advance for this one guys, is a short one. I promise i'll make the next one longer with more Zayn/Liam interaction. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thanks,  
> G
> 
> P.S. Please give me feedback in the comments :)

“Why does my boss have to be so hot?” Zayn asked his best friend Harry.

“Gosh Zayn, get over it mate! You’re acting ridiculous”

“Hey, if you saw him, you would definitely see where I’m coming from”

“Act professional Zayn. You really need this job remember?”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “It just had to be my boss didn’t it…” he muttered under his breath.

“He has really pretty brown eyes” Zayn said, turning his head to Harry. 

Harry just rolled his eyes, “Zi, you can’t say that about your boss” 

“You know what shocked me was that I actually got the job. I was legit a stuttering mess because of his attractiveness, it threw me off” Zayn said, day dreaming about his boss, completely ignoring Harry’s statements. 

“I’m tired,” Louis said, stretching while walking out of the bathroom, the sound of the flush still going off.  
He stood next to Harry. 

Harry leaned down and kiss Louis on the head, to which Louis blushed. 

They’re so adorable and perfect for each other, Zayn thought. They’ve literally being dating for 3, almost 4 years now and they still act like how kids behave when they’re with they’re crushes.  
“My boss is so fucking sexy” Zayn stated simply. 

Louis’ eyes widened as he ran over to the couch to sit next to Zayn, and looked at him waiting to receive more information from him.

“Wait, BOSS? You got the job? And your boss is hot?” Louis asked with a wide smile on his face. 

Zayn straightened himself, Niall’s sudden excitement getting to him. 

“Yes! Oh my god he’s drop dead gorgeous. And guess what? He’s like so fit, that his muscles are so visible through the tight shirts that he wears” Zayn squealed like a 12 year old girl who just got asked out by her crush. 

Louis gasped, “Oh my, muscles on a guy will always be the death of me!”

“Louis,” Harry said, butting into their conversation. Harry was not the most muscular person unlike Mr. Payne, which explains why he’s upset.  
Louis waved him off, paying full attention to Zayn. 

“Right? He was so hot. Oh my god you have to meet him one day. He also has light brown hair and scruff which suits him very much… dear god!” 

Louis was pretty much drooling, eyes lit up with happiness. 

“I’m so happy for you Zi, I wish I could have a hot boss, something fine to look at while I work.” Louis said, nudging his arm against Zayn’s leg. 

“Louis.” Harry said, again. 

“Shush haz.” Louis shushed his own boyfriend, a little too excited about Zayn’s news. 

“He’s very serious and professional, thought. But I’m sure he’s wild animal outside the office-“

“Okay, we’re done here.” Harry said, cutting both boys off, rubbing his temples in frustration. 

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned over to Zayn. 

“Text me the details.” He whispered. 

Zayn nodded.

“I can still hear you.” Harry said, again. 

Louis slightly pouted, “Don’t be jealous.”

“I don’t get jealous.” Harry said a bit too quick. 

“Now you’re getting defensive.” Louis said. 

This was normal, they get into small argument, then make up seconds later and Zayn was always around for their ‘arguments’. 

“I am not getting defensive.” Harry crossed his arms. 

“Sure haz, sure.” Louis said, rolling his eyes. 

“Louis.” Harry whined. 

“Harry.” Louis whined, mocking his voice. 

Harry huffed out a breath, “Do you not like my muscles.” 

Louis shook his head, smiling “Baby, I love your muscles.” 

Zayn groaned, here comes the makeup part. 

“I love you” Harry said, slightly blushing. 

“I love you too.” Louis said smiling at Harry. 

Harry walked over and pecked Louis’ lips and plopped down next to his boyfriend on the couch, kissing him again as he sat. 

Soon they were going at snogging. 

“You guys make me sick.” Zayn scoffed, pushing himself off the couch and heading upstairs. 

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. His first day of work. With his hot boss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies,  
> I finally decided to update!! New character in this one! I really hope you like this story as much as I like writing it.  
> Again, don't hesitate to give me feedback in the comments!
> 
> Hope you guys like this chappie,  
> G

I see Mr. Payne walking towards me, a slight smirk playing on his lips. My breath hitches; I don’t know what to do. Stay calm Zayn, just play it cool. I keep reminding myself. 

He finally reaches me, bends slightly and whispers in my ear “come to my room” and walks away like nothing happened. A shiver runs through my body thinking about why he needs me in his office. 

As I start walking, I feel someone tugging me- “WAKE UP ZAYN, ZAYN FUCKING WAKE UP YOU’RE GONNA GET LATE”.

I let out a groan, remembering it was just a dream; it’s too good to be true anyway. 

“Goddammit Harry, could’ve at least let me reach his room before abruptly waking me up from the best dream I’ve had.” 

“Well, too bad. Now get your ass up before you get late and get punished by Mr. Hottie.” Harry said pulling the covers off Zayn. 

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind that.” I say with a grin, already dreaming about Mr. Payne. 

“A little kinky there Malik.” Harry said making a face. 

“Oh please, who wouldn’t want someone like him to punish them.” Zayn sassed. 

“Don’t go all sassy on me Z, seems like you’ve been hanging out with Lou a lot. Talking about Lou, I’m going out and spending the day with him. My job was to wake you up which I have fulfilled. Now excuse me your highness” Harry said bowing down as if Zayn was the king.

“Very well Mr. Styles, you may leave. But do use protection.” Zayn commented giggling. Harry only rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

Zayn got up from his bed stretching. He sighed and made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself at the mirror, “First day of work, here I come.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zayn walked into the building, feeling the cold air of the air conditioning as he walked in. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt along with black skinnies. He had a Starbucks in hand since he didn’t get to eat breakfast before work. 

He could see that the elevator doors were almost closing as he sped up his pace and got to it right in time. 

“Oh, sorry” Zayn said not looking directly to the person in the elevator.

“Good morning to you too Mr. Malik.” 

Zayn recognized that voice. It was smooth but also deep at the same time. It was the one and only, Mr. Payne. 

Zayn blushed, a light pink staining his olive colored face, “Oh Mr. Payne, sorry I thought- I was-” Zayn started.

Mr. Payne chuckled slightly, “You apologize too much Mr. Malik. It’s kinda cute.” He whispered the last part, almost as if he was saying that to himself. Zayn went along with it and pretended he didn’t hear it. 

The elevator came to a halt at the 2nd floor and both of them got off with a last smile that they shared. “It’s kinda cute” was the only thing that kept replaying in Zayn’s mind as he got to this desk that he shared with someone. Was it Niall or Nile, he couldn’t remember.

“Hi mate! I’m Niall, Niall Horan, your office room buddy. And you must be Malik” a bubbly blond haired guy, most likely Irish as Zayn could make out from his accent, walked towards him. 

Zayn got up from his chair and shook his hand. “That's right but you can call me Zayn.” 

“Not a very common name. But it’s cool.” Niall commented. 

“It’s Arabic for Beautiful actually.” Zayn chuckled. 

“Oooo fancy.” Niall said laughing. Zayn instantly took a liking to this boy. Well who wouldn’t, with his bubbly and friendly nature.

“Well, I would love to sit and chat but I have to go have a word with Payno.” Niall said. 

“Who’s Payno? If you don’t mind me asking,” Zayn asked inquisitively. 

“That would be Mr. Payne for you.” He snickered. 

“Oh… you two know each other very well I take it.” 

“Yeah, something like that. We’ve known each other since childhood so we’re ‘best friends forever’.” Niall said mocking young girls’ voices. 

Zayn laughed as Niall walked out of the room. 

Zayn had some papers to sort out and since it was his first day, he had to set up everything in his room. It seemed like no time when Niall came back whistling. 

"Yo, Zaynie, wait can I call you Zaynie? I'm just going to call you Zaynie" Niall said, answering his own question, as Zayn laughed. 

"Zaynie, I need to leave early today from work and I need to get these files to Payno. So could you please be the best colleague ever and pass these to him from my side?" Niall asked with the sweetest smile. 

"Sure Horan, but don't take my niceness for granted" Zayn said with a playful smirk. 

"You're the best!" Niall shouted as he rushed out the room once again. 

He took the paper in his hand before leaving his office, passing the same co-workers he passed, coming up here. 

He took the elevator one floor up and happily got out when the elevator dinged. 

He walked down the magazine cut out filled corridor, approaching the familiar big clear doors that were made of glass

Zayn just stood there for a moment, collecting his thoughts and straightening himself up before knocking. 

He saw Mr. Payne's head lift up from his laptop, his eyes soon met with Zayn, he literally melted. 

He waved Zayn in, a slight smile playing on his face. 

"How's the first day so far?" He asked, silently motioning with his hand for Zayn to take a seat.

Zayn sat down, Mr. Payne sitting down after him.

"It's going really well. It's a very welcoming vibe here. Niall's a really nice guy."

"Ah, yes. Nialler, he's a great lad! Always there to help."

Zayn nodded, smiling. He was staring for a while too long before-

"Is there any specific reason you're here Mr. Malik?" Mr. Payne questioned. 

"Oh umm yes uh-" Zayn didn't even know why he was up here anymore until he realized the paper in his hand.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to give you this, from Niall." Zayn said, handing the paper over the Mr. Payne. 

He reached over, grabbing his glasses. He put them on, reading the paper over.

"Yes this is great. Is there anything else you need?" He asked, as he took his glasses off. 

He looked so hot with his glasses on, also with them, he looked so perfect both ways, Zayn thought. 

"I think that's it" Zayn shook his head. 

"Right, well, you better get back to work."

Zayn nodded, stood up quickly and straightened out his shirt.

"Bye sir."

Liam nodded, smiling, waving to Zayn as he left his office. 

Zayn let out a deep breath that he had been holding in.

Mr. Payne would be the death of him.


End file.
